Think About It
by HSW
Summary: “I’m still confused how did you get from being upset over Lucas to having feelings for Jake?” [JBNH]


**This is just a one parter. I really dont want to have too many fics out at the moment and Im just concentrating on one fic and doing a few one parters. If anyone has read my other fics I think I should let you know that I deleted all of them except my Lucas/Peyton fics. I had no inspiration and I didnt really like how they were written. I hope everyone isnt too mad with me about that.**

**Anyway this is a fic I wrote for Els for her birthday, it was suppose to be NH/JB but it turned out more JB. I hope you like it. And reviews are love. I would also like to warn any BLers that wonder in here that it is slightly anti-BL but not too much and not for too long. Hope you still read it.**

**Mel**

* * *

I left Tree Hill, I couldn't take it anymore. The dirty looks I received from Lucas were too much and the smug looks from Rachel made me sick. I knew he wasn't going to forgive me, I mean how could he? I had sex with Chris Keller. So I got a on a bus last night, I don't know where it is going and I don't really care. I just hope I get there soon. 

I look down at my phone, I have ten missed calls. Peyton, Peyton, Peyton, Haley, Haley, Peyton, Haley, Peyton and Peyton. I think they just might be a little worried, I should call them.

"Brooke!" Peyton's frantic voice comes over the phone and I smile softly knowing I must be freaking her out.

"Yeah, is Haley with you as well?"

"Yeah I'm going to put you on speaker phone." She states and I nod my head even though I know she can't see me do it.

"Where are you Brooke? We are so worried." Haley's soft voice comes over the phone and I close my eyes and smile weakly.

"I needed to get away." I admit softly but don't say anything else to fill her in and I hear them both sigh over the phone.

"Brooke it would have been ok, Lucas would have come around eventually." Peyton states trying to make me feel better and I sigh loudly and link my fingers together thinking about my answer.

"In case you haven't noticed all my stuff is still at the apartment which means I am either coming back to get it and then leave again or I am coming back home to stay." I state and then take a deep breath, "You don't need to worry about me."

"Where are you exactly Brooke?" Haley asks patiently.

"On a bus." I reply stubbornly and I hear Peyton's snort of laughter and I can imagine Haley rolling her eyes.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know, I just jumped on to the first bus I saw." I admit and I hear their shrieks of protests and I can't help but laugh.

"Brooke how could you do that? You could be going out to the middle of no where with no food and no hotel to stay in, you must be crazy." Haley says in shock and I just roll my eyes.

"Guess I'm crazy then." I state and then hang up the phone. I sigh knowing that they were only worried but I really don't need that right now, I just need peace and quiet.

I rest my head on the window and close my eyes.

* * *

"Miss wake up." I hear someone speaking to me quietly and I slowly open my eyes to see the bus driver giving me a warm smile and I give him a weak one back. 

"We have reached our destination, you can get off now." He states and I nod my head as I slowly get out of the seat and off the bus. I look around trying to figure out where I am. I look across the road and see a sign.

"Savannah." I whisper, Jake lives here. Of course knowing my luck I won't be able to find him. I hear my stomach grumble and notice a coffee place across from the park that is on the other side of the road so I make my way over.

I push the door open and walk up to the counter and the girl behind smiles warmly at me as I pick some sugary food out and plan to eat it as slowly as possible. I pay for it and then freeze when someone says my name.

"Brooke?" I turn around to see Jake standing there with Jenny in his arms. I give him a weak smile.

"Hey Jake." I say simply and he raises his eyebrows in question.

"What are you doing here?" He asks me gently and I look around.

"Do you mind if we go somewhere else for this conversation?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"No, that's no problem." He steps aside so I can walk out first and places his hand on the middle of my back as I pass by him and I smile up at him. He stands next to me and gestures towards the park and then starts walking so I follow him and we sit down at a bench as Jenny runs towards the sandpit.

"So how are you doing Brooke?" He asks me gently and I turn to smile up at him.

"I've been better." I admit, "You?"

"Good. Things are really good out here." He states with a fond smile and I grin at how happy he looks.

"So tell me Brooke why are you here?" He asks me and I close my eyes and collect my thoughts, not sure how much I should tell him.

"I just needed to get away." I say and look up at him as he raises his eyebrows at me in amusement and I wince slightly knowing he wants more details but not sure if I am willing to give them to him.

"And you decided to come to Savannah because?" He asks me gently and I look down to my hands that are sitting in my lap.

"I didn't really decide, just jumped on a bus and this is where I am." I admit without looking at him and then I feel his hand wrap gently around my chin and pull my face towards his.

"What happened Brooke?"

"Lucas and I started this unexclusive thing and then I slept with Chris and he won't talk to me." I say really quickly as a tear runs down my cheek and he wipes it away with the pad of him thumb.

"Say something Jake." I plead with him after he doesn't talk for a couple of minutes and he takes a deep breath and then lets it out before letting his eyes move to where Jenny is and then back to me.

"What were you thinking Brooke?" He demands and I wince slightly.

"I …." I start to say but he interrupts me.

"I mean getting back with Lucas at all was your first mistake." He states harshly and my mouth drops open in shock.

"What?"

"Come on Brooke, do you remember what he did to you last time? I mean the guy cheated on you and you know what they say once a cheater always a cheater." He states harshly and I wince and physically move back from him.

"Why are you saying this?" I ask him and he sighs and moves closer to me to grasp my face in his hands.

"Because you're too good for him Brooke, he doesn't deserve you and he doesn't deserve a second chance. And I can't believe you would give it to him in any way shape or form." He states gently and I look at him in shock.

"He said he loved me." I defend weakly.

"He also said he gave a rat's ass about you and then hooked up with your best friend." I look at him with tears in my eyes and he sighs as he gently pulls me into his arms and kisses my forehead.

"I'm sorry Brooke; I just don't want you to get hurt again." I nod my head against his chest as he rubs my back gently and then I smile weakly up at him.

"I don't know what to do Jake." I admit and he nods his head.

"You'll work it out Brooke you always do."

* * *

**Haley's POV:**

I knock on Nathan's door and wait for him to answer. A few seconds later he opens the door and his mouth drops open a little bit and I give him a shaky smile which he returns.

"What are you doing here Haley?" He asks me gently and I bite my lip in nervousness.

"Brooke left town so I'm all by myself and its weird and I just needed someone to talk to or just sit with. Can I come in?" I ask and he nods his head in shock as I move past him and into the lounge room and collapse on the couch. He sits down next to me.

"Brooke left town?" He asks in a shocked tone and I nod my head.

"This thing with Chris and Lucas really got to her so she just jumped on a bus and we don't where she is." I inform him and he just sits there in shock for a few seconds and then starts to worry a little bit.

"Well is she ok? Have you talked to her?" I smile at how worried he is and then nod my head.

"Yeah. Peyton and I talked to her. She said she is fine and that she just needed to get away and then I told her she was crazy for just getting on a random bus." I admit guiltily and Nathan gives me a sympathetic smile.

"Well Brooke always has been slightly crazy." He states and we both laugh.

"I'm still worried though." I admit as a strand of hair falls into my face and then leans over and pushes it back and rubs my cheek with his thumb gently. I smile up at him and he leans down to kiss me gently. I wrap my arms around his neck and his arms wrap around my waist as we kiss softly for a few minutes. We both pull back and rest our foreheads against each others.

"I've missed you." I whisper and he opens his mouth to reply when my phone starts ringing. I give him an apologetic look and then answer.

"Hello?"

"Haley. Oh God I feel so stupid and crazy." Brooke's frantic voice comes over the phone I frown.

"What's wrong Brooke? Are you ok? Do you need me to pick you up?" I fire off the questions quickly and I hear her sigh.

"No. I am in Savannah with Jake which is why I am so crazy and stupid." She states with a groan.

"I'm confused. Being with Jake is a bad thing because?" I ask and Nathan raises his eyebrows and I just roll my eyes which makes him grin.

"Because I sorta kinda think I might have feelings for him." She admits and I gasp in shock, "Which is bad because Peyton used to or is in love with him."

"I'm still confused how did you get from being upset over Lucas to having feelings for Jake?"

"Because Jake made me realise how stupid I was taking Lucas back in the first place and he held me in his arms and kissed my forehead and rubbed my back and it felt so good like I was suppose to be there." She admits gently and I smile softly.

"Ok so happy feelings with Jake are a good thing. But now you have two problems. One of them is Peyton and the other one is that Jake lives in Savannah and you still live in Tree Hill." I tell her and she groans loudly.

"I so hadn't thought about that." She pauses and takes a deep breath, "So what do I do?"

"Follow your heart." I advise her weakly.

"Ok great. Gotta go, bye." She says quickly and then hangs up before I can answer. I pull the phone away from my ear and just stare at it before putting it on the table in front of me.

"So where were we?"

* * *

**Brooke POV:**

"Who were you talking to?" I spin around and smile at Jake before answering his question.

"Haley."

"Have you decided what you are going to do?" He asks me gently and I nod my head as we walk along the path. I look up at him and smile and then look back down again when I feel his hand slide into mine and squeeze gently.

"You were right." I state, "I never should have gotten back with Lucas and now that you said all that stuff I can't figure out why I did. All I know is that coming out here was the best thing I did. You really put me in my place. Plus you didn't even touch the Chris subject."

"Well I figured everyone else was telling you how bad that idea was that you didn't need that from me." He states with a smile and I smile back at him.

We keep walking in silence for a few minutes and I take in the scenery around me, it's really beautiful out here.

"Brooke you need to go home." He states firmly and I look up at him in shock. He sighs and stops turning to look at me.

"I'm not ready to go home Jake."

"You can't run from your problems Brooke you have to face them." He states firmly and I open my mouth to say something when he lets go of my hand and presses his fingers against my lips, "Brooke you say you don't want to be with Lucas at all, that I was right and that's all great but you need to tell Lucas."

"I know." I say with a sigh and he nods his head and then grabs my hand again, "I can drive you home Brooke."

* * *

Jake pulls up in front of the apartment and we both sit there for a bit and then I smile at him and get out of the car and start to head towards the door. 

"Brooke." Jake states firmly and I turn around with a smile as he moves to stand in front of me and brings his hand up to rub my cheek. He slides his hand down my neck, across my shoulder and down my arm to grab by hand and link our fingers.

"If you need to get away again or anything else you can always come back." He says with a fond smile and I smile back.

"You could always come home." I say to him and his smile drops off his face in shock and he sighs.

"Brooke I …" He trails off as I use my other hand to press too fingers against his lips. We stay like that for a few moments and then I move my fingers away and lean up to press my lips against his. He freezes in shock for a few seconds and I start to pull away when he starts to kiss me back. His arm slips around my waist and up to the middle of my back which he rubs gently and my arms wrap around his neck. He pulls me closer and buries his fingers into my hair.

We both pull back breathing heavily and stare at each other for a few moments and then I give him a shy smile.

"Just think about it ok?" I say and he nods his head with a smile and I lean up to kiss his cheek.

"Seeya later Jake." I whisper and grins at me.

"Yeah see you later."

* * *

Let me know what you think. 


End file.
